Lucifer
|arc debut = Seven Princes|special debut = Bon Voyage! Visit to the Ego?}} Lucifer (ルシファー Rushifā) is known as the fourth Prince of Hell. He is considered to be a seducer of a man who pleases the ego of any person and chains them to him due to their pride. In reality, his presence allows others to be confident in themselves, but some do become cocky on their own accord. Appearance In the olden days, Lucifer appeared as a “sinfully-beautiful” wearing a white toga and violet tattoos marking his body. He has ten wings on his back, two on his head and two at his neck. The left wings were demonic, featuring black, leathery wings, while his right side has white, feathery, angelic wings save for the wing at its neck, which is dyed black. In the modern era, Lucifer appears to be an attractive man with short white hair and droopy red eyes. He is usually wearing a smirk on his face. He has a muscular upper body that is always exposed due to him being half-naked. He wears black boarding shorts that go down to his knees and a pair of flip-flops. His Seven Princes marking is in-between his shoulder blades and his Pride symbol is on the right hip. Personality It was said Lucifer was to have a sweet voice of an angel whom would stroke the ego of any man or woman willing to listen and enslaving them into his dimension to become his servants and feed him their pride. In the modern era, Lucifer has a strong personality being the first Prince and seldom gets irate at anything, finding Paige’s feistiness amusing. He is shown to get too close for personal comfort and does not mind people uncomfortable around him. Unlike legends, he does not stroke anyone's ego, but people feel more confident in his presence, leading them to become arrogant. He is hard on Asmodeus, but does care about him and that is the reason for him pushing his brother. It was told he fell in-love once with a beautiful woman Rosalina, but lost her due to her own insecurities and strangely he could not find it within him to use his Magic to boost her confidence. With the aid of the other Princes, Lucifer is convinced to find her once more and make her see her beauty. (Though it is later found out she was a servant in Asmodeus’ dimension, and Lucifer attempted to punish Asmodeus for stealing away the love of his life). History Lucifer was first born from Doa Gelap’s Black Arts, making him a Prince of Hell. He was gifted with the sin of pride at birth and was told to create demons and spread his sin around the world. However, once Doa Gelap was put into a sleep, Lucifer fled to another dimension along with his brothers and began recollecting magic. While on Earth Land, he was once in-love with a common but beautiful woman Rosaline, but due to her insecurities, she left Lucifer, leaving him heartbroken. Magic and Abilities Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): The Black Arts are forms of Magic that have the capacity to manipulate life. Asmodeus was born from the Black Arts, making him a highly skilled user. * Sin Black Magic: User can sense and manipulate the sins and vices of themselves and others, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing envy, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. The user can as well detect where the sin is in a person as well. ** Sin Black Magic: Pride: User can sense and manipulate the pride, arrogance, of people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. *** Perfection: User casts a spell on victim for them to be in the condition, state and quality of being free from and all possible forms of flaws or defects. Whilst under this spell, the victim becomes arrogant and looks down upon others whom are imperfect. *** Power: This spell gives the victim what they believe is absolute power, causing them to express acts of humility. *** Arrogance: Lucifer casts this spell on both him and the user. This spell begins to make the victim feel arrogance about their abilities and looks as Lucifer tells them all the good points about themselves. Equipment Golden Trumpet: this trumpet, once played with the six others, can resurrect great King of Hell Doa Gelap. Appearance in Other Stories Specials Bon Voyage! Visit to The Ego? Lucifer brings Paige and Silver to his dimension wherein Rosaline now lives with him. Lucifer shows his staff became haughty over time and fights will break out over pride. Rosaline somehow can calm the down. Lucifer is pleased at his brothers arrivals, though displeased when Asmodeus tries to flirt with Rosalina. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Black Arts Category:Pride